


In which Ilhoon has a request and Hyunsik obliges

by sevenbyseven



Series: Exactly What It Says on the Tin [6]
Category: BTOB
Genre: Allusions to Polyamory, And Hyunsik is a saint, BTOB - Freeform, First Time, Flash Fic, Kpop RPF, Loss of Virginity, M/M, OT7, RPF, Vignette, patience is a virtue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenbyseven/pseuds/sevenbyseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ilhoon had weighed his options carefully before deciding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Ilhoon has a request and Hyunsik obliges

Ilhoon had weighed his options carefully before deciding. It wasn't that Sungjae was an idiot. Except he actually was, so he'd been out of the question. So had the three eldest hyungs because Ilhoon really hadn't been in the mood to be teased. And Peniel...Well, he was nice enough, but Ilhoon still wasn't convinced Peniel knew what he was doing half the time.

So that left Hyunsik.

Hyunsik didn't laugh when Ilhoon told him what he wanted. He just smiled and made sure it was what Ilhoon really wanted. Like most times when he made up his mind, Ilhoon was determined to follow through.

And even then, Hyunsik didn't rush. He wasn't pushy like Sungjae would have been. And while normally Ilhoon wouldn't have minded so much, this was different. Hyunsik's endless patience and slow hands were exactly what Ilhoon needed. Those calloused fingertips soothed and coaxed. They smoothed down Ilhoon's spine as he settled onto Hyunsik's lap with excruciatingly slow deliberation and a shuddering sigh.

Hyunsik was wound tight as a spring, but he held himself in check. Even when Ilhoon decided it didn't hurt like he thought it would and started to move in tiny increments, Hyunsik still let Ilhoon set the pace. Bottom lip caught between his teeth, he watched Ilhoon intently for any sign of distress, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly when he found none.

Ilhoon had to bury his face in Hyunsik's neck or he wouldn't have lasted much longer.

It was better this way as it turned out. Ilhoon panted against the strong column of Hyunsik's throat, allowed himself to dart his tongue out to taste the skin there - and was rewarded with a sharp exhalation against his ear. He did it again and this time Hyunsik's hands tightened on Ilhoon's hips. But still Hyunsik didn't press for more.

It broke the last of Ilhoon's restraint.

His hips rocked faster, careful movements giving way to a greedy rush for more. Everything. _Now._

Until Ilhoon was left tense and shivering, moaning against Hyunsik's skin in a way that would probably make him blush for the rest of his life every time he thought of it. But having Hyunsik panting in his ear, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, and petting him until he came down? Worth it.

Ilhoon couldn't wait to show the others what he'd learned. Practice made perfect, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://ilikemysugasalty.tumblr.com/post/102584600183).


End file.
